


Lord and Savior

by Clever_Girl_22



Series: Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2020 Content [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2020, Bonus Gift, Fluff and Humor, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Sleeptalking, but kakuzu doesn't mind, hidan and jashin just like to gossip together i bet, hidan talks in his sleep...a lot, stocking stuffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl_22/pseuds/Clever_Girl_22
Summary: Hidan has his best conversations with Jashin in his sleep, until one of their get-togethers is unexpectedly interrupted...
Relationships: Hidan/Jashin (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2020 Content [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Akatsuki Gift Exchange





	Lord and Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayblume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayblume/gifts).



> Annnnnnd this bonus gift is for May! Go see all their KakuHida content @ kakuzuisabigidiotwholoveshidan on Tumblr (their stuff's dope)! 
> 
> Once again, enjoy some poetry!

_Fuck._

_Something's pulling on me,_

_Pulling on my brain;_

_Leading me back down to_

_My favorite spot to chat_

_At night._

_**"What's up this time?"** _

_I ask,_

_**"Who're we trash-talking tonight?"** _

_There's a chair and a table,_

_All sturdy and stable,_

_And He pulls one out for me to sit._

_**"Oh, please, we don't have to tarish the reputations of all your friends."** _

_I smile;_

_He always gets me._

_**"Bullshit,"** _

_I laugh,_

_**"You know you're jealous, sometimes."** _

_Jashin grins,_

_The eyes in his skull_

_The color_

_Of fire._

_**"Yes, but I am always your favorite."** _

_And it's partly true;_

_He **guides** me,_

_Heals me,_

_And makes me strong._

_Jashin makes me who I am._

_But before I can say something smart,_

_I am interrupted by a surprising voice:_

_**"And all this time I thought I was your favorite."** _

_Kakuzu?!_

_What are **you** doing inside my head?_

_**"I am always inside your head, Hidan."** _

_His voice rumbles like thunder,_

_And I shiver slightly;_

_What the fuck?_

_He can't do that usually!_

_Jashin starts to laugh,_

_**"Oh, you can't possibly be his favorite!"** _

_**"But it's true,"** _

_Kakuzu sneers,_

_**"Hidan loves me with all his heart!"** _

_**"And Hidan can never stop thinking of me!"** _

_**"Well, that's true. But that doesn't mean shit, at this point."** _

_I admit,_

_Watching these two grown-ass men bicker_

_Over their affections for me_

_Is pretty fucking hilarious._

_**"Boys, boys!"** _

_I yell,_

_**"There's plenty of me to go around!"** _

_And they both narrow their eyes at me_

_Because they know exactly what I'm going to say;_

_**"We don't like to share, Hidan."** _

_**"Well, no shit."** _

_And I laugh my ass off_

_Because the two most important_

_People in my life_

_Are fighting over **me.**_

_They're actually fighting over me!_

_...I kinda **like** it._

_Then,_

_Jashin sighs and stands from his chair._

_**"I love him more."** _

_He says with pride._

_Kakuzu jumps to his feet_

_(I want to laugh as I hear his knees creak)_

**_"You're ridiculous; I love Hidan more."_ **

_**"No, I do."** _

_**"Not a chance."** _

_**"You're blasphemous."** _

_**"Hah! What's a God's word to a nonbeliever like me."** _

_A part of me_

_Wants to jump in,_

_But,_

_Dammit,_

_It's nice to be appreciated like this._

_**"Sorry, my dudes, but I guess you'll just have to share me."** _

_I yawn;_

_Fuck I'm tired._

_**"Have it your way,"** _

_Jashin says sullenly,_

_**"I miss you, sometimes."** _

_How touching of him._

_And before I know it,_

_I'm rising,_

_Higher and higher,_

_Until I'm in the_

_Real world_

_Once more._

_**"Fuck,"** _

_I snicker;_

_Was that **really** just a dream?_

_Kakuzu is beside me,_

_Snoring like the old man he is._

_I wonder if he heard any of it?_

_**"What a fucking trip."** _

_I flop back down_

_And press closer to him,_

_His hair smelling of_

_Coal and oak._

_**"You're good with sharing, right?"** _

_I whisper,_

_Knowing he'll never hear._

_**"Not necessarily."** _

_And he pulls me tight as I_

_Start fucking cackling,_

_Him mumbling shit_

_And I burying my face_

_Into his chest._

_There's complaints from the others' rooms_

_But who gives a fuck?_

_They're all loud enough as it is._

_**"I heard everything,"** _

_Kakuzu says,_

_**"What the Hell do you take before you sleep? "** _

_I laugh again;_

_He's heard **way** too weird-ass dreams of mine._

_**"Just having a conversation with my Man downstairs, that's all."** _

_Kakuzu looks amused._

_**"Really?"** _

_He bumps his forehead_

_Against mine._

_**"Really."** _

_Kakuzu stares at me,_

_With those weird,_

_Watermelon-looking eyes,_

_And I can see him **smiling.**_

_Huh,_

_I love seeing him smile._

_**"Well, I guess I am still fond of you.""** _

_I grind right back;_

_**"Well, of course you're fuckign fond of me! I'm endearing as Hell!"** _

_He kisses my temple._

_**"I'm surprised you even know what 'endearing' means."** _

_And don't shoot my mouth off,_

_Don't snap,_

_Or bitch,_

_Or say something foul_

_Because,_

_Honestly,_

_I **love** the guy._

_He makes me whole;_

_He makes me feel complete._

_**"I love you too, moron."** _

_Wow,_

_How'd I ever_

_Get so damn_

_**Lucky?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, May, I hope you liked this! I've never really thought of including Jashin into Hidan's subconscious more, so I'm glad to have found your suggestion! Feel free to comment on the actual in-verse writing, as I tend to devault to poetry when time is of the essence.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated; happy holidays and stay safe everyone!


End file.
